Delia
Delia (デリャ Derya) is a supporting character of the Mario series, originally appearing as the host of the board game Mario Party 12: Birthday Clutter, though it's rumored that she may get to appear in further installments. Appearance Delia is an inhabitant of the Birthday Island, but it's unknown if there is a species or not. Delia has a humanoid appearance having white skin and wheat colored hair that ends up in a braid style. Delia's eyes are similar to those of most Mario characters, specifically the Toads, having blue oval colored eyes with a white glare on it. Her dress takes the premise of a cake with lots of merengues and fondants with a heart trail in the lower section. The chest section is purple colored and the sleeves take shape of ribbons. It's said that the dress is actually made of silk. She also wears a bowtie and has a heart and cherry badges pinned in her dress. Delia has a big ribbon in her back and is confeccionated to the dress by wrapping the ribbon around the waist. Her hat also takes the shape of a cake similar to that of her dress with a strawberry on top of it. She usually brings a microphone along with her. Personality Delia has a nice, sweetheart and hard-working attitude, but the thing she loves the most is celebrating birthday parties to the ones who take a trip to Birthday Island, since that was the job she was encommended ever since she was a child. She is all in for singing and dancing, as well as hosting the board games around the island. Delia lives terrified from Bowser since in the game he attempted to kidnap her but got her father instead. She also doesn't like havoc or fights as she's peaceful and against violence. Appearances Mario Party 12: Birthday Clutter Delia, along with her father make their first appearance in this game. Delia is the host that was supposed to celebrate the Mario Brothers' birthday but got interrupted by Bowser, who was very angry and attempted to kidnap Delia because they didn't celebrate his birthday, but her father got caught instead. Mario and his friends agree to help save Delia's father along with their birthdays so the group starts travelling through Birthday Island to rescue her father. In the game, Delia shares the same function as Toad, Tumble, Brighton, Twila, Toadsworth, Ballyhoo and Big Top and many other hosts, hosting and narrating how is the game going and who is the winner of the game. She hosts the Story, Party and Bowser's Party Modes. Being a host, she also instructs the player the functions of the board and how to earn Stars to become a Superstar, giving the players Coins and letting them roll their dice and control the "Last Five Turns" event. ''Mario Party Blitz Delia appears as a playable character in ''Mario Party Blitz, marking her first playable appearance in the Mario Party series. Her special Dice Block predominantly consists of 5s, though there is also a side that will make her lose 5 Coins. ''Super Mario Spikers Delia appears as a playable character in ''Super Mario Spikers, appearing as a Skill-type Captain. Her sports outfit consists of a skin-tight jumpsuit like most of the other women in the game. It is mainly purple, but gas green, pink, and blue stripes. The cake on her head also has candles on it. Additionally, she is armed with a gumball launcher, which allows her to fire gumballs onto the court that explode, causing different effects depending on the gumball's color. Her emblem is two cherries, and her theme is Overture. It's revealed that in the game Delia has a sweet passion for volley ball. Super Smash Bros. Discord Delia makes her first appearance in a Super Smash Bros. series game as an Assist Trophy guest character. When Delia is summoned, she pops up on the left side of the screen, commentating on the fight and releasing giant gumballs to appear on the stage like meteors. As she is on the screen as opposed to in the action of the stage, she cannot be directly harmed, although she will be immediately dismissed if the player reflects one of the gumball meteors, which will hit Delia back and cause her to leave. Gallery Delia Birthday Clutter.png|Delia's original artwork by Delia Spikers.png|Delia in Super Mario Spikers by Delia (Samtendo).png|Delia by GGRS3 - Deliapex Guramina.png|Delia dressed up as Versapex and Guramina by Delia_Western.png|Delia celebrating the birthday of her creator drawn by Category:Fan Characters Category:Allies Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Females Category:Sapphire Dragon Inc. Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord